kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ash Ketchum Meets Balto
Ash Ketchum Meets Balto is the first Pokémon crossover film planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It is unknown if the film will be shown on YouTube or Vimeo (which Yru17 has not yet gotten an account for yet), although it is planned to be released before Winnie the Pooh Returns to Alaska. Plot The film opens in a live-action scene with an old woman (Miriam Margoyles) and a young girl (Lola Bates-Campbell) in Central Park in New York City searching for a statue of a sled dog. The woman begins the story that happened in 1925 as the scene shifts to an animated form. Balto (voiced by Kevin Bacon) a wolf-dog hybrid, shunned by both humans and dogs in the town of Nome. His only friends are Boris (voiced by Bob Hoskins), a Russian goose, and Muk and Luk (both voiced by Phil Collins), two polar bears. Balto and Boris live on a grounded boat outside Nome, while Muk and Luk are occasional visitors. One day, a dogsled race is being held. At the head end of one of the teams is Steele (voiced by Jim Cummings), a proud and fierce Siberian Husky whom Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket The Crime Empire And The Masters Of Evil works for. Balto and Boris are in Nome to watch the finish. While waiting for the teams to arrive, Balto sees a young girl named Rosy (voiced by Juliette Brewer) and her female husky, Jenna (voiced by Bridget Fonda). He is immediately smitten by Jenna, and when Rosy loses her hat to the wind, Balto outruns the sled team and retrieves the hat to show off. However, when he tries to get closer to Jenna, Rosy's dad pulls Rosy away from him. Balto and Boris dejectedly leave town, but not before meeting Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, William Lasater, Vivian, Jd, Mrs. Abby, Mrs. Maria, Loud and his friends (Loud Kiddington, Froggo, Charity Bazaar, Aka Pella, Pepper Mills, Toast, Cho-Cho, Lucky Bob, Pule Houser, Susanna Susquahanna), Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Dirk the Daring, Princess Daphne, Dirk's Mother-In-Law, Blackie the Lamb, Molly Moo-Cow, Herman, Henry, Chickenpie, the Cat, Leo, June, Quincy, Annie, Rocket, Mike, Sully, Skunk and Fox, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his Friends, Richie and his friends (from Happy Days), Chelli and his Friends (from Big Bag), Cuddles and his Friends (from Happy Tree Friend), Pocoyo and his Friends (from Pocoyo), Rooney doodle and his Friends (From the Doodlebops), Goldilocks and his Friends (from Happily Ever After Goldilocks and the Three Bears), Guy (Lucky Charms), Trix the Rabbit, Cuckoo the Bird, the Pizza Head, Aladar and his Friends (from Dinosaur), , Inki, the Minah Bird, Thomas the tank engine, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley, Rosie, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Sophie (Mamma Mia), Sky (Mamma Mia), Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Oobi and his friends, Dennis the Menace and his friends Yogi Bear and his friends, the Magic School Bus gang, Dog Pound Mutts and his Friend, Tutenstein, Cleo, Luxor, Alfred, Camille, Milo, Cynthia, Lily, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky, Shy, Suffy, the Saggy Baggy, Tip, Dash, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Ronald McDonald and his Friends And Mystery Inc who have just arrived and being bullied by Steele and his companions, Nikki, Kaltag and Star (voiced respectively by Jack Angel, Danny Mann, and Robbie Rist). The night after the race, Rosy and several other children fall ill. As Jenna worriedly watches through the hospital window, Balto approaches and attempts to flirt, but Jenna is too distressed to be receptive. Balto and Jenna enter the underfloor area of the hospital and watch the doctor give the diagnosis — Rosy (and the other children) has diphtheria, and the doctor has run out of antitoxin. An urgent request for medicine is transmitted, but sea and air routes fail and the closest rail line only goes to Nenana. It is decided that a sled team will cover the last stretch. A race is held to determine the team members. Balto enters, and easily wins. However, he is disqualified when his heritage is revealed by Steele. That night, the team, led by Steele and Team Rocket, sets out to Nenana and picks up the medicine; however they get lost on the way back and knock out the musher. The team now has no way home. The news reaches Nome. Balto decides to set out on a rescue mission, accompanied by Ash, his friends, Boris, Muk and Luk. On the way, they are attacked by a large grizzly bear, but (with Jenna's unexpected help) are able to escape. However, Jenna is injured, and Balto orders Boris and the bears to take her home. Ash and Pikachu decide to go with Balto while Misty, Togepi, and Brock go back with Jenna, Boris, and Muk and Luk. Balto and the two friends eventually finds the team and offers to help them get home. Seemingly having gone crazy, Steele shows Team Rocket to Ash and Pikachu and does not want help, and a dogfight ensues which ends with Steele plunging down a cliff (he is apparently uninjured) without Balto having attacked once and Team Rocket blasting off. Even with his mentally deranged state, Steele manages to make it on top of the cliff and creates a false trail to throw Balto off course. Balto takes up the lead, but soon finds that Steele tampered with the trail markers Balto left on the way and becomes lost. Eventually the crate containing the medicine becomes untied and falls off a cliff. Balto catches it, but the ground gives way underneath him and both him and the crate drop into the abyss. Balto wakes up at the bottom of the cliff, believing that he has failed. A large white wolf appears to him, and he turns away in shame. However, as the wolf walks away, Balto notices the intact crate nearby. He realizes that being part wolf is a strength, not a weakness, and embraces that heritage with a howl, joined by the white wolf. Afterward, Balto manages to drag the crate back up the cliff to the waiting team. They are quickly on their way again, Balto using his sense of smell to figure out which marks are his and which are Steele's. After overcoming several near-catastrophes, Balto makes it back to Nome in time to save the children, guided by a light pattern provided by Jenna. Steele (who had told the other dogs that Balto died) is revealed to be a liar and is deserted. Misty, Togepi, Brock, Boris, Muk, Luk and Jenna (all of whom thought Balto, Ash, and Pikachu were lost) are overjoyed, and the town which once shunned Balto gives him a hero's welcome. Returning to the present, the old woman and the girl read the statue's plaque lauding the courage and fidelity of the sled dogs that prevented the tragedy in Nome. After the woman explains that the trek is now honored with the annual Iditarod Trail Sled Dog Race that uses the same route the dog team relay took, the girl runs off playing sled dog with her own dog. Alone for a minute, the woman, who is actually Rosy, says "Thank you Balto, I would have been lost without you." Trivia *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, William Lasater, Vivian, Jd, Mrs. Abby, Mrs. Maria, Loud and his friends (Loud Kiddington, Froggo, Charity Bazaar, Aka Pella, Pepper Mills, Toast, Cho-Cho, Lucky Bob, Pule Houser, Susanna Susquahanna), Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Dirk the Daring, Princess Daphne, Dirk's Mother-In-Law, Blackie the Lamb, Molly Moo-Cow, Herman, Henry, Chickenpie, the Cat, Leo, June, Quincy, Annie, Rocket, Mike, Sully, Skunk and Fox, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his Friends, Richie and his friends (from Happy Days), Chelli and his Friends (from Big Bag), Cuddles and his Friends (from Happy Tree Friend), Pocoyo and his Friends (from Pocoyo), Rooney doodle and his Friends (From the Doodlebops), Goldilocks and his Friends (from Happily Ever After Goldilocks and the Three Bears), Guy (Lucky Charms), Trix the Rabbit, Cuckoo the Bird, the Pizza Head, Aladar and his Friends (from Dinosaur), Inki, the Minah Bird, Thomas the tank engine, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley, Rosie, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Sophie (Mamma Mia), Sky (Mamma Mia), Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Oobi and his friends, Dennis the Menace and his friends and Yogi Bear and his friends, the Magic School Bus gang, Dog Pound Mutts and his Friend, Tutenstein, Cleo, Luxor, Alfred, Camille, Milo, Cynthia, Lily, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky, Shy, Suffy, the Saggy Baggy, Tip, Dash, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Ronald McDonald and his Friends Mystery Inc Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket The Crime Empire And The Masters Of Evil Guest Stars In This Film *Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket The Crime Empire And The Masters Of Evil Will Work For Steele *Ash and his friends will see Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, and Luk again and face Steele again in Winnie the Pooh Returns to Alaska. *The storyline continues in Ash Ketchum Meets Balto II: Wolf Quest. *Unlike DisneyAnimeManiac's film Winnie the Pooh Meets Balto, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Pokémon movies. And Many Other Movies *The Bowser Family Was A Oringally Planed Guest Stars In Winnie The Pooh Meets Balto Spin-off films | Comedy-drama films | Travel Films | Action/Adventure films | Ash's Adventures Series films | Non-Disney crossovers | Yru17 Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Ash's Adventures Series